


On Fire

by theycallmethejackal



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e17 Red Haven's On Fire, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmethejackal/pseuds/theycallmethejackal
Summary: Prior to her arrival in California and the subsequent screwing against the wall of her hotel room, she’d never put much thought into what he would be like between the sheets.
Relationships: Amy Gardner/Josh Lyman, Amy Gardner/Sam Seaborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	On Fire

Amy Gardner has always loved a challenge. Part of what drew her to Josh in the first place was his bullheadedness. He’s a pain in the ass and would argue with her for hours before fucking her into the mattress.

So considering her type, it’s odd that this is the fourth night in a row she’s gone to bed with Sam Seaborn.

There is a very good reason Sam is a great candidate for political office. In addition to his California good looks, he’s also inherently likable. He’s steadfast in his beliefs without being a stubborn jackass, and he chooses his battles rather than trying to fight every single one. These things also make him exactly the kind of man she’s never been attracted to.

Prior to her arrival in California and the subsequent screwing against the wall of her hotel room, she’d never put much thought into what he would be like between the sheets. If asked, she probably would have guessed he was the type to take his time. He’d be a big fan of foreplay. He would _definitely_ be a cuddler.

He defies almost all of her expectations.

It starts her first night in town. They're sitting downstairs discussing Sam’s lack of funding and her plan for raising enough money to get him past the finish line. She’s pissed at Scott Holcomb for being so ignorant during his tenure as Sam’s campaign manager. Her whole reason for encouraging Sam to run was that he’d be incredibly well funded. And didn’t Scott just shit all over that plan.

There’s a moment. Toby is going on about the point spread and Sam’s lips curve into a smirk that has her unable to tear her eyes away from him. Toby keeps talking, changing the subject, but Amy doesn’t process it because Sam is looking at her like he’s been in the desert for weeks and she’s a glass of water.

But they all turn at the sound of Charlie's voice and the moment is broken, and it’s not until Toby and Charlie turn in for the night that it re-enters her mind because Sam is watching her again. She finds herself gently worrying her lower lip between her teeth and failing to stop her mouth from curving into a smile as she starts gathering her papers, reasoning that it’s one a.m. in DC. She’s actually wired, but she knows that if she spends any more time under his gaze, she’s going to end up under other parts of him.

As it turns out, that’s exactly what happens that evening. And the following. And the one after that. And now it’s Tuesday and she finds she's completely addicted to him.

She doesn't know if he just senses what she wants or if he's always rough with his partners, but damn if he isn't just about the best lay she's ever had. But the most surprising thing of all is that she doesn’t try to worm her way out of the afterglow. She doesn't climb out of bed and go straight to shower or tell him he should go. She finds herself enjoying his being there with his arm draped over her body. She closes her eyes as his fingers draw absent patterns over her back.

She finds herself asking the questions she generally wouldn’t. _What does this mean? What does he want? What do **I** want? How can this work when he’s in California and I’m in DC? Will he come back east when this is over? What will Josh think when he finds out his best friend is sleeping with his ex?_

After a few moments of trying to shut down her mind, she twitches involuntarily, her eyes flying open to find him staring back at her in surprise. “Are you…” He holds back a quiet laugh. “Are you _ticklish_?”

“No,” she insists immediately, but it’s too late because then he’s on top of her, tickling her mercilessly as she laughs and tries to squirm away from him. “Stop, _stop!_ ” She cries through her laughter. He does, chuckling quietly as she tries to catch her breath. He lowers himself, his chest against her stomach as he settles between her legs.

She looks down at him, his chin resting between her breasts, and she can’t help but smile and run her fingers through his hair, causing him to close his eyes and hum contentedly, tilting his head to press a kiss to her abdomen. Then he’s moving lower and lower and she’s arching her back at the feeling of his mouth.

She comes again, her fingers tugging his hair, her heels digging into his back. She expects him to go for another round, but once again he surprises her. Instead, he slides up her body and kisses her deeply before rolling back to his side of the bed. She’s feeling pretty damn good after three orgasms, though, so she looks at him with a smile and allows her hand to run down his chest.

Before she can reach her destination, he gently grabs her wrist, pulling her arm out from beneath the sheets and pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. Then he just laces his fingers with hers and rests their hands on the bed. His expression is soft, and she finds him completely irresistible, so to her own surprise, she curls into him, tucking her head beneath his chin and kissing the hollow spot at the base of his throat.

There will be time for questions later.


End file.
